


As Life Should Be

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein





	As Life Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/gifts).



There are soft moans coming from somewhere above Clark. Blearily blinking sleep from his eyes, Clark props himself up on his elbows, and looks around.

He’s in a sleeping bag on the floor of his room. Why is he sleeping on the... Another low moan reminds him of the previous day.

Lex.

Lionel and Lucas conspired against Lex, and threw him out of his home. So, Lex had come to the farm to ask to stay for a while. Clark had been so glad when his parents had agreed.

Clark doesn’t understand how family can act like the Luthors. It makes no sense. Family are the people you’re supposed to be able to go to when you’re in trouble; not the people that cause the trouble.

Yet another moan has Clark shedding his sleeping bag and sitting up. Lex is tossing and turning in the narrow bed that Clark usually uses. His parents had suggested he sleep on the couch downstairs, but Clark had wanted to be near his friend.

Tentatively, Clark reaches out a hand, and gently shakes Lex. The slimmer man jackknifes up, and looks around wildly. When he spots Clark, he relaxes a bit, and runs a hand over the bald pate of his head. “Did I oversleep? Is it time to go muck out the stalls, again?”

“No, you’re fine. I still can’t believe my dad made you do that. You were just...well, moaning in your sleep. I wasn’t sure if something was wrong, but I wanted to help, if I could.”

Lex’s eyes softened as he looked at Clark. “I’m fine, Clark. I don’t know why I--” Lex breaks off with a wince as he shrugs his shoulders, and Clark can see him bite back another moan.

“You’re sore! All that stuff my dad had you do. Whatever you did when at that ranch, your muscles aren’t used to it anymore. I’ll go get you some aspirin. That’ll help.”

Going quickly, but quietly, down the hall, Clark soon returns with two pills and a glass of water. Lex looks at him with gratitude for his thoughtfulness, and it emboldens Clark to offer further help. “Let me massage your shoulders for you, Lex. I’ve done it a lot for my father, and he says it helps. Please, Lex?”

It’s obvious that Lex is considering his offer seriously, and Clark practically holds his breath while waiting for his friend’s answer. “I don’t want to keep you awake. You should go back to sleep. There’s school in the morning.”

A big smile crosses Clark’s face. Lex’s answer hadn’t been a no. Moving to the side, Clark gestures to his sleeping bag. “I’m fine, Lex. Besides, what kind of friend would I be, if I went to sleep while you were in pain. I want to help. Please, let me.”

After several moments of looking into Clark’s eyes, Lex nods decisively. “Alright, Clark. Thank you; I would appreciate some easement of the stiffness in my muscles.”

Straightening the sleeping bag a little, Clark waits for Lex to sit down. Knowing its still warm from his body, Clark figures that it will be good protection from the cold floor. Once his friend is down, Clark swings a leg to the other side of him, and sits down on the mattress.

Due to the chill in the house this time of year, Lex is wearing a loose t-shirt to help keep him warm. Clark puts his hands on the thin material, and begins to gently press his thumbs into the muscles, making sure to work them around the entire shoulder.

After the first few passes, Lex starts to relax. His head falls forward, and the vulnerable nape of his neck is exposed. The sight causes unexpected thoughts to flash through Clark’s mind. He wants to bend down and suck on the bared skin, he wants to bite down and see an imprint of his teeth, he wants lick around that bump at the base of Lex’s skull.

The thoughts may be unexpected, but they cause a predictable reaction in his body, and Clark shifts on the mattress, wanting pressure, friction, but not sure how to get it. Not without giving himself away.

As he continues to massage Lex’s shoulders, the man gives a small groan of pleasure, and Clark must make a sound of his own, because Lex’s head comes up, and he turns to look at Clark. With the height his head is at, he quickly notices the bulge Clark can’t hide.

With eyes darkening, Lex stands and turns, and Clark can see that he isn’t the only one reacting. Clark licks his lips at the sight, and reaches out to Lex’s hips--

 

 

 

“Hey! That isn’t the way that night happened! Just what our you telling our daughter-to-be, Lex?”

Lying on the big bed he shares with his husband of three years, Lex looks away from his bulging stomach, and towards said husband. “She’s just a fetus, Clark. She doesn’t understand a word I’m saying. The doctor just said it was important to talk to her, to let her hear the sound of our voices. What we say doesn’t matter.”

Straightening up from the doorjamb he’d first leaned against when he heard Lex telling their daughter a story, Clark advances into the room. “Still, why did you turn it into something that never happened? You wouldn’t have touched me like that when I was only fifteen. Even if I’d known then that I wanted it.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Lex lets a small smile escape. “I heard you in the doorway. I decided to change the story when I realized you were listening in.”

Stopping beside the bed, Clark looks down at his husband, and can feel his own eyes darkening in desire. Just as Lex’s had in the story. Lying on his back, Lex is naked from the waist up, his pale skin smooth and unblemished, his once flat stomach bulging upwards due to the seven-month-old fetus that Lex swears is always tap dancing on his kidneys. His white sweatpants are low on his hips to expose his belly completely.

To Clark, Lex has never looked sexier. Reaching down, his trails the tip of a finger over Lex’s belly, and down the slope to circle a nipple. As Lex catches a breath, Clark can feel himself hardening behind his zipper. His voice is husky when he asks, “Did you change the story for a reason? Maybe you wanted a shoulder rub?”

At Lex’s growl, Clark feels himself harden some more. “No? If not a shoulder rub, then maybe...” Pausing, Clark reaches down and in one move, swiftly pulls off Lex’s sweats and underwear. “...maybe it was a blow job you wanted.”

As he watches, Lex’s flaccid cock starts to fill, and Clark lets out a small moan at the sight. Even faster than he’d made Lex naked, Clark undresses, raising a breeze as he does so.

Lex draws his legs up to make room his husband, and Clark takes the silent invitation. He kneels at Lex’s feet, and looks up his husband’s body until he captures the man’s gaze with his. “Open your legs for me, Lex. I want to see all of you.”

The command makes Lex moan, and he lets his legs fall open. Clark’s breathing increases when he sees Lex’s cock hardening even more, and below that, the dusky pink entrance to his body, almost winking at him.

Falling forward, letting his arms bracket Lex’s hips, Clark laps at the head of Lex’s cock. Just a couple of teasing swipes before he swallows the man down, engulfing him in one move. He moans at the feeling of Lex filling him up, stretching his throat just a little, and Clark feels his own cock throb between his legs.

Not wanting it to be over too quickly, Clark starts up a slow rhythm. One that feels good, but doesn’t give Lex the pressure or friction he needs to come right away. Pulling almost completely off, Clark swirls his tongue around the head, and then slides back down, swallowing to constrict his throat around Lex’s shaft. Then, he repeats it over and over.

Every time Clark’s mouth moves down, the top of his head bumps into the mound of Lex’s belly. The reminder just serves to ratchet his own desire higher, even though it means he can’t look up the long length of Lex’s body anymore, to see him reacting to what Clark is doing.

Lex’s hands bury themselves in Clark’s hair, but his husband doesn’t pull, just holds on. Clark can feel the man trembling in an effort to not thrust. Evidently, Lex wants this to last, too.

Finally, though, when Lex’s head starts thrashing on his pillow, Clark shifts a little, and moves a hand between Lex’s legs. Using just one finger, Clark rubs over the tightly furled muscle until is starts to loosen under his touch.

Pushing the single digit in, Clark only goes far enough to reach that special spot, and then he presses down hard at the same time as he swallows Lex all the way to the root. With a shout, Lex releases his pleasure down Clark’s throat, and Clark milks him through it, wanting to get every drop.

Only when he’s certain he’s gotten it all, does Clark let Lex slip free. Then, frantic with his own need, which he’d suppressed while giving Lex pleasure, Clark kneels up and starts stroking himself.

Breathing harder and harder, Clark looks down to see Lex watching him. Once their gazes lock, Lex props himself up on one elbow and reaches out with his other hand to cup Clark’s balls. The simple touch is all Clark needs to send him hurtling over his own precipice of desire, his releasing painting stripes over Lex’s distended belly.

Sitting back on his heels, Clark relaxes his posture and slumps forward, heart still pounding in his chest. When he feels a finger running down his arm, he looks up at Lex with a smile. Reaching down to the floor, Clark snags his discarded shirt and uses it to clean Lex’s stomach off.

Once that is done, Clark stretches out beside his husband, and slides a hand over the bald dome of his head, pulling him in closer. He thinks about the story Lex had been telling when he came in earlier. “Lex, do you sometimes wish that I’d clued in sooner? That I’d figured out how I’d felt, that we could have avoided all the strife that came later?”

Lex’s answer comes surprisingly fast. “No, not once. I don’t think we’d have lasted if we’d become lovers when you were that young. We both had too many issues to really make it. We might very well have ended up hating each other, as hard as that is to believe, now. No, I’m very happy with how things have worked out. I wouldn’t risk what we have now for anything.”

Nodding his head, even though Lex can’t see it, Clark has to agree. “As much as I hate the time we wasted, I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t risk what we have...” Pausing, Clark put spread his hand out over the mound of Lex’s stomach, covering the entire top. “...or what we’re about to have, for anything, either.”

Lex’s hand covers his, and they smile at each other in pleasure. Clark is just leaning forward to kiss Lex, when they both feel a small vibration. Staring first at each other, and then down at Lex’s belly, Clark sees a big grin stretch Lex’s mouth wide, and knows it mirrors his own. “She kicked, Lex! That’s so amazing.”

Knowing this pregnancy might not mirror that of a fully human baby, they’d been told by their trusted doctor that they shouldn’t worry when she didn’t start to move on schedule. That she was healthy in every other way they could measure. Clark knows that for a fact, as well, his own abilities confirming her health. But, to feel it... Clark’s heart is ready to overflow with happiness.

Putting a hand on the back of Lex’s head, Clark brushes a soft kiss over his husband’s lips. “Thank you, Lex. Thank you so much for being willing to do this. For bringing this miracle into our lives.”

Clark watches in loving amusement when Lex’s cheeks pink in pleasure. Lex clears his throat, and his hand flexes on top of Clark’s. “You know, Clark, I could use that massage you offered earlier.”

Recognizing it for the deflection it is, Clark doesn’t mind. He knows the trouble Lex has with praise. He always expects it to come with a price. Clark is working on changing that, but now isn’t the time to push. “Sure, Lex. I’d be glad to. Maybe your lower back, instead of your shoulders, though.”

As they maneuvere into position, Clark thinks again that he’s glad things worked out the way they did. There is no way he could have appreciated the two miracles in his life in those early years. Now, he knows just how lucky and blessed he is.

Reaching down to begin Lex’s massage, Clark can’t resist making one part of Lex’s story come true. Leaning forward just a little, he lays a kiss at the nape of Lex’s neck.


End file.
